


Set Me On Fire

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canarywave, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: PWP: Sara feels the bloodlust rising and so she goes to find Mick. canarywave.





	

_note: it’s been a while since i’ve written for sara and mick. been more inclined for canaryfire instead of canarywave. but, here it is… so enjoy!_

Sara strolled down the hall on a mission. A mission she knew she would probably regret but nothing was working for her. She’d had a handle on her bloodlust but that was because when it reared up she could find avenues for it. Use the herbs that Ra’s had shown her, beat the shit out of a punching bag, or find a lover to release some of the energy. However, they’d been in the timestream for a long time, and she was out of the herbs and had already broken two punching bags. 

She needed a lover. Someone who was her equal and be able keep up with her. Someone who could handle the violence that would come with her seduction that night and not expect anything more than a one-night stand. Stein was married and too old. The kid was… Well… A kid. Amaya didn’t swing that way and she’d be too much to handle for Nate and Ray who would both undoubtedly be emotionally invested with her and end up disappointed when realizing she didn’t want more. 

Which was why she was _here_ , outside Mick’s door.

“I’m going to regret this,” she said before entering the cabin after telling Gideon to announce her arrival. Mick was on his recliner, one booted foot up on the trunk he kept in front of it and a beer in hand. He took a long drink, wiping his lips off with the back of his gloved hand at her approach.

“What do you need, Blondie?”

“A favor.”

“What kind of favor?”

Sara took a deep breath. This was it. “I need you to fuck me.”

Mick choked on his next pull of beer, the liquid sputtering out of his mouth and dampening the front of his shirt. A vicious cough indicated that he’d inhaled some of the alcohol and he brought a fisted hand up to his chest, pounding it as his face turned a bright red. Sara continued to stand there, hands behind her back, until he composed himself. 

“What?” he asked, managing that one word between wheezes. 

“You heard me.”

“Not that I’m not flattered, but don’t I got the wrong bits?” he asked, crudely gripping the area between his legs. 

“While I prefer a woman I, at times, enjoy the company of a man.”

“Really?” he asked, thoroughly surprised. “Had no idea.”

“It was never your business. Until now.”

“Why me?” he asked, genuinely curious, twisting the half-empty bottle in his hand, making the liquid inside it swish against the glass. 

“Because you can handle it.” Sara sighed, gesturing to herself. “It’s the bloodlust. It’s… Unraveling my control.”

“Ah, need me to fuck you into submission, huh?” he asked, standing while dropping the bottle carelessly to the floor.

“Yes,” she said, soundly almost breathless, and his eyes widened once more before he ran a hand over the top of his head. She brought her hands to the hem of her black tank top and lifted it slightly, revealing her flat stomach and toned back. Mick hummed his approval. “Is that a yes?”

“Fuck yeah it is,” he said shrugging off his jacket. She whipped off her shirt and undid her bra while he yanked off his shirts and gloves. She walked to him and his hands were on her immediately, cupping her ass then lifting. She wrapped her legs around his waist and when he moved in to kiss her she put a hand over his mouth and gave him a stern look. “What?”

“I’m not going to catch something, am I?”

“I’m clean,” he said, words muffled because of her hand, so she pulled it away. “Gideon got rid of all those pesky STD’s ages ago.”

“Ugh,” said Sara, making a face, shivering slightly. 

“Hey, not my fault, the bitch I fucked gave it to me.”

“Right,” she said, rolling her eyes, then grinding her hips against him. “He’s clean, Gideon?”

_“Mr. Rory currently has no sexually transmitted diseases.”  
_

“I told you,” he muttered before going for her neck, making her eyes fall closed as he tugged at her skin with his teeth. 

_“Though, when it comes to cleanliness, his hygiene is-”  
_

“That’s enough out of you, Metalmouth,” muttered Mick.

“Go take a shower,” said Sara.

“You’re shitting me,” he said. When she kept her face stone-cold serious he sighed, dropping her and making her curse as he turned his back on her and headed out the door toward the shower. “Fine! You better be worth it!”

.

.

.

“Love the way your tits bounce,” he said through grit teeth, watching her breasts while he fucked her on his bed. He was still slightly damp from the quickest shower he’d ever taken in his life. When Sara buried her nose against his neck he’d mentally thanked Haircut for having good taste in body wash when she’d said he smelled nice. 

When he’d come back to his room wrapped in a towel and nothing else (Stein had shaken his head about public indecency) he’d found Sara naked on his bed with a fresh set of sheets on it. Probably a good idea, he wasn’t sure the last time he’d changed those. Though, to be fair, he mostly slept in the chair. He’d dropped his towel, cock instantly hard when she opened her legs for him, and had pounced. 

“Fuck me harder,” moaned Sara, nails digging into his back, leaving marks he was more than happy to carry. He didn’t ask her if she was sure. He just brought one of her legs up over his shoulder then snapped his hips harder against her. Her body arched at the new angle and her head fell back as he brought a hand up to fondle a breast. His calloused fingers abused the sensitive flesh of her nipple, making her pussy clench against his cock. “God, Mick, yes! Right there. Just like that!”

When Sara came the first time he’d admit he’d never seen someone as beautiful as her before. He wasn’t one to get sappy, but Sara was way out of his league. Women like her never looked his way. Just like the teen version of her, they normally slapped him. Hell, he’d always been awkward around women. Around anyone. He blamed his parents for that. 

Some days he was happy he burned them.

“Flip over,” he said, pulling out, just barely managing to not bust his nut. Sara got on her hands and knees, then looked over her shoulder at him, biting her lip as her ass pressed against his slick cock. He gripped her hips, steadying her before slipping inside from behind. “Oh yeah… This is _much_ better.”

Sara jumped as he brought a hand down to smack her ass. Instead of a sharp retort or a warning to stop she moaned. Fucking moaned! His new captain was full of surprises. So he did it again. And again. And again. Every time his palm hit her ass she’d moan or whimper. When her skin was bright right on one cheek he did the other, all while slowly fucking her. Torturing not only her, but himself. He could feel the heat radiating off her bottom and he thrust in all the way while bringing his hand to her clit instead. He rubbed quick, deep circles around it and her hands gripped the sheets and her knees and arms trembled while he screwed her from behind. 

“Say my name.” She remained silent, so he slapped her abused ass, getting a whimper. “Say it.”

“Mick,” she moaned and he growled while increasing his movements. “Fuck! I’m going to come again.”

“Good.”

.

.

.

“I won’t be able to sit at all tomorrow,” she complained, straddling his hips. He lifted a brow at her, silently saying he could care less, and she sighed while running her hands over his marred chest then down over his stomach, and finally to his cock. She studied his burns closely now while pumping his cock to get it hard again. They’d gone twice and she needed more. He’d reminded her that he was no spring chicken and needed a rest but she was getting impatient. “They still hurt?”

“Do yours?” he countered. 

“Sometimes.”

“Yeah,” he acknowledged. “Sometimes.”

Sara felt her body twist and she was on her back, looking up at the ceiling then down at his bald head as he moved his mouth down south between her legs. His cock might not be cooperating, but there were other ways to get her off. Sara let her thighs open and legs drop and when his mouth went where she needed him most she sighed in sweet relief. 

.

.

.

“Thank you,” she said, hours later.

“Don’t mention it,” he groaned, arm over his eyes. “It was fucking great.”

“It was,” she admitted, pulling on her shirt. 

“Give a guy a bit of a warning next time and I’ll be more prepared.”

“Next time?” she asked with a quirk of her brow. 

“Listen,” he said, sitting up with a grunt. “You and I both know you could be in this fix again. I ain’t lookin’ for a commitment or any shit like that. Got it? Just saying if you need me to fuck you again. I’ll do it.”

“Okay.” 

“Besides. I get it.” He made an awkward gesture with his hand toward her. “You’re thing. That… Bloodlust thing inside you. For you it’s the bloodlust. For me… It’s the fire. You try and control it. To stop it. Right when you think you got it handled—BAM! It fucks you in the ass.”

“Yeah. It really does.” She walked to the door. “Goodnight, Mick.”

“Goodnight, Sara.”

.

.

.

He’d seen them. Nate and Amaya. Fuck. He’d thought he’d had something good. Something pure in his life. He should’ve known she’d go for Pretty. The hero. The man who was good and not a fucking animal like he was. Not a fucking loser. His hand clenched and in it was his lighter. He wanted to burn something. _Needed_ to burn something. He wanted to burn them BOTH.

Which was why he was here. At Sara’s door. When she answered he was already sweating. Shaking like a motherfucker. He took her by the shoulders, the desperation on his face making her look at him in concern instead of shrugging him off and flipping him to the floor. 

“Fuck me,” he begged. _Pleaded_. “Fuck it out of me.”

All she could do was nod, telling Gideon to close and lock her door while articles of clothing decorated her floor. She’d promised herself never again. Never again with Mick Rory. Not because it had been bad sex. But because she didn’t want to use someone like that ever again. But here and now, seeing him as he was, she’d allow it. He’d embraced her inner demon, and she’d do the same for him. They were in this together now and she wouldn’t abandon him. She wrapped her arms around him. Embracing him. Accepting him.

Tonight, she’d burn… and she’ll love every second of it.

 

**END**


End file.
